Fiore's War
by Thephoric
Summary: AU: "He's on my mind, but you're in my heart." The country of Fiore is split into two factions dividing the country. Zeref's faction and Fiore's Wizard knights. Don't want to spoil the plot! It's gonna be cool trust me! Rated M for violence and future probable lemon (Romance: Pairings are secret because spoiler!)
1. Impression

**Author's note: **So I felt like writing something new and this idea came to me. It's an actionish romance story and I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>It all started 9 years ago with the rise of Zeref's army in which thousands of demons were created and let loose upon the country. No towns were safe, it was a mass murder of civilians and wizards alike. It was a purge with only one rule, they captured as many children as they possibly could get their hands on. At first their goal was unknown but eventually the wizards all banded together to keep their children safe from these demons and held onto their precious future desperately. These weeks of loss brought chaos upon the land and weakened the forces of humans considerably...<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go Lucy! We gotta run!" A young boy with black hair yelled as he grab the hand of a young blonde.<p>

He led her through the trees outside the town avoiding the fighting forces. The clashing of swords, claws, and crackling of fire filled the air. There was no time to waste they needed to escape. Lucy had no idea what was going on, she had never seen a battlefield before. She was so frightened...but her savoir was no amateur.

"Gray where are we going!?" Her voice sounded panicked.

"I'm bringing you back home! You have to move faster come on!" He didn't look back only charging forward.

The mansion was well out of town. It was very dimly lit and not many of those monstrous creations seemed to be drawn to it. Gray wished he could have saved more people, but at least he saved one of his friends. She wasn't a wizard so she had high priority, after this he was going back. They got to the gates of Lucy's mansion home; He kicked the gates open and they ran into the large courtyard. A large red demon with 4 horns and a giant jaw was waiting for them.

"Crap!" Gray was staring face to face with this brute.

Gray used ice make floor and tried to run around the demon to the right side being careful not to lose Lucy on the way. The demon only crushed the ice as he stomped towards them. A bright light shown from the house doorway taking the demon's attention away from the two children. Just then a huge wave of water smashed the demon down eventually killing the beast causing his flesh to turn black and deteriorate. Gray could breathe easy now, he saw a woman in the door way with a glowing object in her hand. It was Lucy's mother.

"Mama!" Lucy called out as she ran to her mothers side.

Layla smiled softly and walked over to the little boy.

She ruffled his hair as she spoke, "Thank you Gray for saving my little girl."

Gray's face was beaming he did a good job, but it wasn't over yet.

"No problem Mrs. Heartfilia! But I gotta go! My family is still in town they are going to need my help!" He smiled and waved good bye, running off out of view.

Layla's face changed, she frowned and looked up at the stars. What in the world is going on? Gray ran as fast as his 9 year old legs could carry him, he wasn't completely unfamiliar with battle. He was a wizard, his master Ur taught him everything he needed to know about these kinds of fights. As he approached the town he was horrified, it was much worse than he thought. A giant monstrous creature wouldn't go down, he was destroying everyone and everything. Gray ran faster right to his house, it was no more. Only bricks and debris at his feet...he looked around for his family.

There were no words that could explain how afraid he was at this moment. He turned the corner...and saw their mangled bodies on the ground, blood splattered everywhere. Gray fell to his knees trying to keep his stomach in. Then anger took over him as he looked up at the large bastard which killed his family. He charged towards him not looking back, it couldn't end this way. Why was this happening to him, his home, his family, everything gone. As he got close he stumbled upon an epic battle taking place between that monstrosity and his master who seemed to be having trouble. Gray couldn't think clearly, he was going to kill this scumbag, running in at full speed. He was stopped, two arms around him lifting his small body up off the ground.

"Gray, thank goodness you're safe! But you need to leave, take Lyon and get as far away from here as possible!" His master was clearly happy but spoke urgently.

Gray looked over at Lyon's body which was unconscious on the ground. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay and help her. She let him down and focused back on the large demon. Her body countenance changed and she looked down at Gray who looked back up questioningly. Deliora was way too strong, she couldn't let him destroy her pupils that she cared so deeply for.

It was her only option..."Gray, tell Lyon I died."

Gray's eyes went wide, Ur was the only one he had left. He wanted to stop her but he was paralyzed in place his world spinning. She ran forward towards the demon changing her stance to the powerful iced shell.

"Deliora!" She called out, getting his undivided attention back.

That's when she used it, her body went cold and turned slowly into ice. She looked back at Gray and smiled as her body faded away to nothing, encasing Deliora in thick ice. She had gotten rid of the main problem, but the smaller demons were still around. There were barely any villagers left and none of them were going to stop and help them now. Gray ran over to Lyon.

"Lyon come on! We gotta go wake up!"

Lyon didn't budge, it looks like he might be hurt. Completely unconscious. Gray scanned his surroundings, he was by a building that was still barely standing, it was on fire, and even parts of the ground were still ablaze. Demons started to gather around them, Gray picked Lyon up and backed up into the wall of the house. There was no where else to go.

'There's way too many...am I going to die here?' Gray thought, he looked on helplessly as they collapsed in on him.

Just as they were about to grab him and Lyon a dark figure appeared before him. Light shone from this figure as stars looked like they were falling upon the entire town onto all of the remaining demons. It was a woman clad in thin dark armor that looked kind of like a dress, the bottom of it fanned out in all directions. She had long blonde hair and mysterious looking eyes, a few weapons strapped to her body. Once her attack was finished she looked over to Gray and smiled. He could never forget that moment. She disappeared up into the sky, completely gone. He never saw her again...

Villages and towns were destroyed, children captured all over Fiore. The children that were strong enough were converted to become one with Zeref's army. Humans raised as demons to serve Zeref's cause. None had been seen for 9 whole years...

Within the next 9 years the remaining humans tried their best to rebuild what was lost. There was no way to replace the people who died or the children who were captured. The night it started was forever known as Blood-Basque, the vengeful night our "blood" was taken. The same night the wizard knights were founded. After that night most of the demons attacked sparingly, not allowing too many towns to get too large. Eventually the wizard knights were stationed at every village able to keep most of the demons at bay allowing growth and recovery. Peace felt as if it slowly returned to the world, many of the normal civilians began to lead productive lives. The survivors would never forget the pain they suffered.

But a new plan was unfolding, one that could seal the fate of the human race once and for all. After 9 full years the children were ready, they were brainwashed machines. All grown up and trained to be warriors that could finally do Zeref's work. The Wizard knights were anxiously trying to recruit new members and strengthen their numbers. They knew Zeref had to be planning something and they wanted to be prepared. But the enemy's forces were already on the move...

They walked down a long stone corridor with torches against the walls barely lighting the way to the main chamber. It was dim but not unfamiliar. Two figures entered the large room adorned with a red carpet which led as a path to a throne. A man with long black hair that was up in a pony tail sat with his legs crossed, smirking as they approached.

"There you are, I have been waiting." His smooth voice was so cold, almost devoid of emotion.

They keeled down before him, staring at the ground, awaiting instructions.

"You two are familiar with dragons, that is why I called." Their facial expressions changed for a moment but they still didn't dare look up at him. He continued, "Zeref has a new order for us. We need a key to open a door that will give us access to the past. In order for it to be revealed to us we need the twelve golden celestial keys."

The past, meaning possibly before dragons disappeared from this world.

"You two are my very best; He **needs** those keys. Do not fail!"

The two figures on the ground only gave a wide and demonic looking grin. They were ready to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: <strong>Mostly an informative chapter, I hope you like my idea. I will be continuing with this most definitely.


	2. Stability

**Author's note:** I can't wait to get into more of the details of the story. Hope you like it so far.

* * *

><p>The sky was a bright blue, barely any clouds to block out the intense rays of the sun. It was beautiful out. Gray looked off into the distance down the tracks. He was at a bustling train station, waiting patiently. He noticed how busy it was today. People seem to be much happier around here; hearts finally beginning to heal. Except his...that night burned an image into his mind that he could never forget. He wanted revenge, it was all he could think about. A train pulled into the station the breeze from it blowing his white long coat back. People poured out of the train but his eyes were on one woman only. Their eyes met- she stared back. Her gaze upon him was soft and loving as she returned his sentiment and walked over to him.<p>

"Hey, Lucy." His voice was inviting.

The letter was out of no where, it had been two whole years since they had spoken. But Lucy was fed up with her father, all he cared about was money...at least since her mother Layla passed away. She was alone and suffering all this time. It was unfortunate that Gray had moved away soon after Layla's passing, he was situated in Magnolia and Lucy wished everyday that she had gone with him. She ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Gray..." She couldn't hide how happy she felt as she melted into him.

He hugged her back but noticed all the eyes that had found themselves on them, "Come on let's get out of here."

They walked side by side down the stone covered streets. It didn't seem to matter that they haven't seen or spoken to one another it was as if they could just pick up where they left off. Gray couldn't help but notice how much Lucy had grown...and where. She was gorgeous, and doing no favors to him by wearing such a short skirt and low top. He tried to pretend not to ogle her but his face was still flushed. He rarely thought about things like this but it might just be because it's Lucy. They continued to walk until they reached a corner café.

He knew this café and came here quite a bit. Could be a good way to get her acquainted with the area around here, "You wanna stop and get some lunch before we go to your new place?"

She smiled and nodded with her hands clasped behind her back. She looked kinda cute. He lead her inside and like a gentleman pulled a seat out for her at his usual table. He bought a couple of sandwiches and returned to her. She took a bite and enjoyed the taste of the sandwich in her mouth. This was nice and refreshing after all of the awful things she had to go through. Peaceful...

"I got that apartment you wanted." He glanced over in her direction with a smirk planted on his face.

Her face lit up; Only 70,000 jewel and right next to the water. It was only a five minute walk from Gray's apartment too.

"You're going to have to get a job though" He scoffed, "It ain't gonna be cheap and I can't afford it on top of mine."

She started to become nervous, the word 'job' bothered her a bit. If only she were a fully practiced wizard. Then she could join the Wizard knights and get money that way. Her magic was her own little secret. She inherited celestial magic from her mother when she passed away. Three golden keys were given to her while she was still young. She wasn't allowed to use them though, her father forbid her. He was always afraid the Wizard knights would come and take her away. Celestial magic users and the golden keys were quite rare after all. Gray didn't know about it either...she never told him.

"Yeah I'm going to start looking today." But she put on a happy front anyway.

He could still pick it up, "Don't feel too rushed, I can probably take care of you for a while."

She couldn't help but blush due to how he said that to her, "I like being independent so don't worry about me. I will find a job as soon as possible."

"I know, I know. You've always been like that." He looked off into the distance out into the window.

It was a really nice day. They finished their respective meals and were off once again. It was quiet between them as the walked around the bustling town. This peace was nice, demons were so rare nowadays.

"I'm thinking about joining the Wizard knights." Gray glanced over to Lucy's face hoping to get some kind of approval.

"Well...that was pretty much out of no where." Her face didn't look happy, but not unhappy either.

"I know." The thought of joining still thrilled him, "I'm going to head to the capital in a few weeks. I'm sure they will appreciate the help."

Lucy knew the real reason. Ever since that day, the Basque, Gray has changed into a man thirsty for revenge. He probably wanted to kill as many demons as possible as vengeance for the lives they stole that night. She didn't like it, not at all. It was for more reasons than one. It was unhealthy to harbor such an extreme hate for so long by yourself and she also didn't want him going to far away from her. She liked his company...a lot. They were the best friends as kids and she even had quite the crush on him. He was so strong and always protected her with all his might. Just thinking about it made her heart flutter.

"I just don't like that you have to go so far away." She admitted.

"Oh don't be like that. I will be back in a few months you won't even know I'm gone."

Of course she would the only reason she came here is because of him. They made it to her apartment, it was nicer than the pictures. He grabbed the key out of his coat pocket and let her inside. Quite cozy but in a good way, it had a kitchen, bedroom, and a bathroom. She went in and checked all the rooms out, it was so vindicating; a place all to herself.

"So how do you like it?" He was standing next to her bed waiting for her to be finished.

She walked back into the main room. "Oh its gr-...GRAY YOUR CLOTHES!" Lucy sounded panicked, her face flushed.

"Huh?", He looked down and he was stripped down to his boxers, clothing thrown all over the room.

How embarrassing, this habit just never goes away. He was resisting the urge all day too. When they were kids it was fine but now that they are fully grown it just causes unneeded tension. He struggled to get his pants back on at least, he wasn't going to put his shirt or coat back on. It would help him resist the urge to strip again. He awkwardly dug out the keys and handed them over to his companion.

"I think I'm gonna get going now. See you later Lucy!" He was just embarrassed enough to want out.

She knew she was staring but she couldn't help herself, "Um...Alright Gray. See you later."

The silence was stifling. Gray went off to his apartment. All of the cheerfulness left his face, his eyes were full of resentment. If he didn't begin slaying some demons soon he might get lost in his own awful despair. Not even Lucy could stop his dark nature now. It was all too little too late for her.

She sighed and looked out the window, the clouds were starting to settle in along with the sunset. The street lights were turning on all over the city. It was so dark in her room, almost eerie. Lucy sat in thought for a few moments before deciding she would start looking for work now. She didn't have anything really except this place. Clothing and food were priorities at the moment followed by the rent. After fixing her hair and putting on a small bit of make-up just to accentuate her features she left to go check out places that needed help.

Gray was staring out the window of his abode, looking into his cross as it rotated in the air. It was reflecting what ever light was left from the sun all over the place. He was deep in thought trying to calm his nerves a bit. Whenever he found himself with clouded judgement like this moment he thought about **her**. There was still something about that day, rather someone, which always helped him relax. That mysterious woman in the black armor, he wished he knew who she was. She was beautiful and strong, her strength was something he aspired to. But at the same time her figure haunted him...but he wanted her to.

Once the blue glow in the room faded he noticed someone walking by. Snapping him out of his fantasy; The blonde hair got his attention immediately. It was Lucy and she looked like she was on a mission. Where was she going it was about to be dark out? He sat up and resolved to follow her, these streets could be dangerous this late. The guard is way too focused on demons to worry as much about human crimes. He stepped out and tried to act as inconspicuous as possible while stalking his poor friend. It's not her fault she looks like a sex god and has no way to protect herself. That's how Gray justified himself either way, he was just worried about her.

Lucy roamed the streets looking in at different places that were open eventually entering a magic stuffs shop that had a help wanted sign. She came back out after about five minutes with a sigh. Gray watched carefully, she must be looking for work. She continued on still unaware of his eyes that watched her every move. He was starting to feel like a creep but he couldn't stop, he was curious. She reached a pub next, it was lively in there but pretty bright. After about fifteen minutes she still hadn't come out.

Gray shook his head in disbelief, "Don't tell me..."

He walked over to the entrance and looked inside. Sure enough there she was wearing a very revealing outfit behind the counter. Of course they would employ her there, imagine how much business they are gonna get now. He laughed to himself and walked in right to the bar in front of her. She turned around and saw him sitting there staring with a big smile on his face.

"Gray!" She panicked and almost dropped the bottle she was carrying.

"Hey Lucy! I see you don't waste any time." He didn't sound too pleased with the current atmosphere.

She took in a deep breath and gave him a look of accomplishment. But he wasn't happy, this job could be dangerous and the hours were so late at night. He stayed there with her until closing time, watching her serve all of the customers. Like a hawk he observed all of their mannerisms, ready to claw when provoked. When the bar closed he was waiting outside for her to finish changing so he could walk her home. It was the dead of night now about 3:30 am. Finally she emerged looking more than exhausted.

She smiled at him but he only responded with a frown. They started the short walk back to her apartment. There was no way he could keep quiet about it though.

"You know...you should take better care of yourself." Gray sounded all too serious about the matter.

"What do you mean? I can take care of myself fine." Lucy was a bit agitated after a long day at work and his words did sting a bit.

"Right now I'm around to protect you but soon that might not be the case. You picked a job where you are working late hours with drunken scumbags that might try to take advantage of you. Like come on Lucy try to think with your brain." Now that was just callous.

"So? I'm pretty sure I can handle some drunk guys. I'm not so weak that I can't defend myself, besides it's at work I have my boss to help me with stuff like that." She was really annoyed now and frustrated. Who said she **needed** him to protect her anyway? Not that she didn't like hearing it.

"You probably wouldn't even know if someone was stalking you." He tried hard not to hint at his experience with following her today.

"Look, I understand your concern but I'm fine. I can take care of myself." She sounded a bit sad that this conversation had gone so awry.

He took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just get you home."

It didn't feel weird to be so protective over her, until now he always viewed himself as her valiant older brother...or something. Since when was she so grown up anyway. He brought her home and watched her go up into her apartment safe and sound then returned quietly to his own. Today was a rough day but at least Lucy was safe and happy. Hopefully she could handle being alone if he did go off to join the Wizard knights. Part of him believed she could use all the help she could get, the other felt like maybe he should have more faith in her. Either way he couldn't stay here forever in the end he had to go.

If he didn't there was no way he could stay sane.

He needed to kill one soon...just one to start...maybe two...three...why not **kill** them all...


	3. Fairy Tail

**Author's note: **So I added in dividers to show where some scenes end and begin. I thought it might help because I don't want to confuse anyone! I hope you like this chapter the next one will be up soon!

* * *

><p>Days were starting to fly by and things were still going smoothly in Magnolia, living here its hard to remember there is a war going on. It's been a long time since Zeref's army has made any major moves. The Wizard knights were getting anxious as it only made their job that much more difficult. They didn't know how many forces Zeref had or what they could be planning. It made it hard to recruit or plan a strategy because there were so many unknowns. They just had to prepare for anything.<p>

Lucy became accustomed to her job very quickly and the bar was getting pretty popular. She was a naturally warm and attractive person so people flocked...naturally of course. Every night Gray was there waiting for her shift to be over, most of his work was done during the day. He did odd jobs to occupy his time until he finally left for the Wizard knights. Sure he wanted to have more faith in her but he just couldn't sleep until he knew she was safe at home. There were rumors on the wind that people were starting to migrate to join Zeref's cause. Some people have even started to panic though on a small scale.

It's frightening when you can't recognize if someone is your enemy.

Gray was leaning on the outside of the bar with his hands in his pants pockets. No coat today, it was far too warm for that. He felt relatively calm throughout the day, maybe it was because it was finally nearing. In only a few days he was going to the capital to get tested to join the knights. He was lost in thought thinking about the whole process and wondering just how qualified he was for something like that. He didn't notice Lucy standing right next to him against the bar looking up into the sky.

She looked up to his face and interrupted his train of thought, "You day dreaming about **her** again?"

He panicked, "Wha- Lucy! Geez I didn't even see you there."

She looked incredibly sad, "Sorry..."

What was wrong this time? He got off the wall and held out his hand for her to take.

"It wasn't about her. I was just thinking that it's only a few more days..."

That was even worse. She took his hand as he led the way to her apartment. There were so many reasons why he shouldn't go. He had a potential life here with Lucy. There was no real guarantee that he would be coming back either. Sure he can ask to be posted here in Magnolia but that would take a long time to occur for sure. Ordinary troops cant even request a transfer, so he would need to either get lucky or be promoted first. Which meant Lucy could be in danger, could he really go and leave her here defenseless? Even if there are knights here in Magnolia that doesn't mean she is going to be safe.

Lucy broke the silence today, "I heard people are joining up with Zeref."

So she heard it too? His face became dark and he tried hard to hide his twisted nature, "Anyone who even sympathizes with Zeref's cause should be killed."

She didn't hesitate, "Yeah I agree, I don't know how anyone could just go over to their side...after what they did." As she spoke her heart ached.

Lucy looked up at Gray knowing full well that what she said was going to affect him. He stopped for a moment and stared back then in one quick motion pulled her into a tight embrace.

His voice was filled with hurt and even desperation, "Don't trust **anyone** you hear me!? Especially...especially while I'm gone!"

You're all I have left...

She embraced back and breathed him in. Why couldn't it just stay this way? After their touching moment things proceeded as usual. She made it home safely, exchanging sad and lonely glances with him while she entered her apartment. Now just wasn't the time for them to be together. Gray went home and slipped into the delectable unconsciousness of dream land. His dreams were filled with slaughter...the desire only becoming stronger.

Light bombarded his eyes...he shot up from the bed and looked at his calendar on the wall across the way. Today was the day. Lucy was already up and about the town square looking for something appropriate. She had been trying to find something to give him as a memento while he was gone. At first she wanted to be more subtle about her feelings but now she wasn't so sure. Maybe her gift should reflect how he makes her feel right now? She stopped at a jewelry store and had a look around until she saw a pair of necklaces...something she liked very much.

Gray packed a small sling bag and went off to Lucy's house first thing. He wanted to see her before he was off. But she was no where to be found. He was worried but...she was a big girl now. The carriage was leaving soon and he didn't have time to wait for her to come home. So he left...trying to resist the urge to turn the city upside down to find her. The carriage was in view right at the entrance to the town, there were a lot of trees out there. The north side of Magnolia was covered in a thick forest with only a couple of roads going through it. The perfect hiding place for demons to prowl. They couldn't get enough hands to cut it down without the fear of losing workers in the process.

There were a decent amount of people packing their things. Enough time to think about turning back? There was no way he could do that now. He stood around for a bit waiting, losing himself in his own thoughts. Until he heard a warm voice calling off in the distance. He knew exactly who it was, perfect timing.

"Gray! Wait!" Lucy ran over out of breath, "I have...a gift for you."

She held out both her hands showing a pair of necklaces on black string. One was a heart locket with an intricate design, the other was a silver key that matched the locket. Subtle? His hand reach over picking up the key. She looked up at his face trying to catch her breath.

He just smiled and put it on, it was time for him to go. He went to board the carriage but turned to face her, "I'll be back to protect you, I promise."

"I know you will. I'll be waiting." She felt nothing but happiness.

Even though he was gone, he acknowledged her feelings and didn't reject her, she hoped that maybe one day they had a chance to be together. Her chest felt warm against the cold metal of the heart shaped charm.

* * *

><p>Somewhere off on the other side of the continent Zeref's minions were on the move. There were only a few more steps left in his plan for domination. One of which hinged on acquiring twelve special keys. The two servants cloaked in black returned to the headquarters with tons of golden keys. Could this be the end?<p>

The man who sat on the throne seemed pleased at first...but not pleased enough.

"There's no more registered celestial wizards you say? Well is that so...do you think I care about your pathetic excuses? The only thing I see are seven authentic keys in my hand." He slashed their outer arms causing the two to flinch, "Zeref needs twelve! Don't come back until you have the rest of the keys, or don't come back at all."

The dark voice was more than threatening, he had a hold on their emotions, which meant he had a hold on their lives. The two left again feeling a little less than determined.

A man with dark long hair looked over at his companion as they moved further from their base of operations, "I don't know about you, but I think the old bastards being unreasonable. It's like finding five needles in a huge haystack."

"You heard him though, we find the keys, we get what we want. I for one thought you wanted to see them again!" The young man replied mockingly.

The black haired man seemed frustrated, but at the same time failing this mission could mean freedom. Though he knew he was forever bound to Zeref he couldn't help but like the possibility. Losing this opportunity could be worth the gains.

"Well I'm gonna take my time and have a little fun. I won't tell if you don't." The black hair man laughed and ran off ahead.

The young man stood in awe at his brave companion. Fun...it's been so long since he's heard that word. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to enjoy the freedom a little bit more.

* * *

><p>It was so lonely with Gray not around anymore. The nights were just getting longer and working just made her miss him. He wasn't there waiting for her anymore. She was trying to distract herself by working harder when a new customer walked in the door that she had never seen before. They sat down seemingly distracted in their own little world. Lucy walked over to the table curious and also needing to do her job. It seemed odd that such a young woman would want to read here in a bar. She wasn't even ordering anything? As soon as Lucy was in view the woman looked up from her book and gave her a displeased look. Did she do something wrong? The book closed and Lucy only came closer.<p>

Lucy was worried she might have already failed, "Hey there, uhm, I was just wondering if you wanted anything?"

She only smiled softly at the book forgetting why she was mad in the first place, "No I'm fine. This place just smells like home, I'm comfortable here."

That had to be the weirdest statement Lucy ever heard. Any time your home smells like a bar can't be good.

"O-Oh I see." Not really sure how else to respond.

She was taken in by the warm young blonde, "My name's Levy what's yours?"

Lucy only smiled back feeling compelled to continue, she didn't seem like a bad person at all. "It's Lucy."

"It's nice to meet you Lucy."

They exchanged smiles, Lucy started to forget why she was sad in the first place. Her loneliness started to fade away even if for a second. Lucy and Levy spoke a lot that night about books and such. It was a nice and refreshing turn of events, Lucy made a new friend.

* * *

><p>After a few days of travel Gray finally arrived. The capital was huge, it was covered in towering walls that were technically just the outskirts of the castle. This place was reserved for all of the knights to train. Wizards and regular people that wished to help the cause gather here to prepare for an inevitable clash with Zeref. The air smelled of metal and a little like sweat. It was so loud here compared to Magnolia how could anyone ever get any sleep? Once the carriage came to a stop he grabbed his belongings and stepped off, following the crowd to the entrance of the huge structure. There were bright yellow lights on the ceiling complementing the white stone that made up the castle. It was so much to take in.<p>

He approached a large counter in the shape of a ring in the middle of the main hall. Tons of people were on line waiting to check in to see where to go next. There would be instructions as to where you could go for your test. Magic needed to be tested in order for people to be assigned to appropriate divisions. Different skills could be used for different missions. This type of categorization really helped complement and make the most of all the Wizard knight's capabilities.

Gray stared down at a piece of paper with his name scripted upon it, "Room E-6..."

He followed the instructions and found himself in front of a large gilded door. He opened it up and saw a small old man with a funny looking hat and a clip board sitting on the opposite end of the room.

"Name?" The old guy cut right to the chase.

He spoke confidently in return, "Gray Fullbuster."

The old man raised his eye brow and looked at his paper carefully. Gray had sent in his letter about a month ago details of his magic enclosed. The old man smiled and reached for a lever, closing the door, raising some target dummies, and turning the lights off. Gray started to feel nervous now, a bright red timer showed up against the wall and it was ticking down. He only had a second to take it all in before having to take action. He removed his jacket and shirt and started to shoot off at them one after another trying his best to take them all out. What if he missed one would he not be allowed to join them? The lights turned on...

"Hmm I see, ice magic." His wrinkles moved to accommodate his grin, "I'm assigning you to the Fairy tail division."

Gray looked around trying to catch his breath. It was hard to even tell what had just happened. He never pictured this being so extreme...all of the dummies were downed and he didn't even miss a single shot. A feeling of relief came over him. That's when he took in what the old guy said. The Fairy tail division. The strongest and most fearless warrior's in the Wizard knights. They are able to do the most extreme missions and take out Zeref's most elite demons. Gray couldn't help but smile, it was all too perfect. He was handed a piece of paper with all types of information. His living quarters, the Fairy tail headquarters, dining hall and a strict daily schedule. He wandered through the halls looking for the great and wondrous Fairy tail.

As he neared closer he picked up the faint smell of booze. It was loud and rowdy and furniture was flying out through the door. Was that really the place? Gray thought twice about approaching the doorway. As he reached the door a barrel flew at his direction causing him to think fast. He smashed the barrel into tiny pieces using his ice magic before it could do any real damage. Everyone in the room froze for a moment looking up at their new recruit. It was quiet and awkward at first...

But a beautiful woman with long red hair clad in armor walked over to him and extended her hand, "Welcome, newbie."


	4. Fateful Encounter

Five days since he left and all he's done is stupid training. Gray sat at a table in the guild hall, his head propped up with his left hand a mug of beer in his right. Anyone who becomes a legalized official wizard is allowed to drink, it's one of the perks for laying down your life. It isn't fair to die without having tasted the sweet nectar that is an alcoholic beverage. This job also had a high mortality rate, but most of the people here were volunteers, everyone here knew what it would entail from the very beginning. What's with all the training though? Gray didn't like it at all, he wanted to be on the field destroying those freaks.

Erza walked over, she had warmed up to him quite nicely. He was in no mood to talk though, he was tired of this whole thing already. It wasn't what he wanted, he didn't want to be trapped here in this castle. Even though he wasn't technically trapped he felt like a prisoner.

"Try not to get too fed up. It's only your first week here, I'm sure they will put you out in the field soon." Erza spoke as if she could read his mind.

Though Gray didn't mean it he sounded a bit sadistic as he spoke,"Heh, Yeah I'm just waiting for it..."

Only after he said those words did he notice how off he sounded. Before she could question him and try to pry into his dark nature he stood up and waved good bye.

"I'm really tired, going to head to my room. See you later Erza." He was trying so damn hard to give her a smile.

"Oh alright. See you around." Erza waved back.

She could see the blood lust in his eyes for that one moment, a sickening desire to kill. Gray ran off to his room and shut the door behind him, shutting off all the lights except for his lamp that was very dimly lit. He reached for his cross but felt something else, the outlining of a key. He picked it up to his face and watched it twirl around on the string...it helped him relax.

"Lucy..." She started to flood his thoughts.

It was the first time anyone else had been able to calm his nerves before...

"Gray...?"

Someone called out from beyond the door to his room, he looked up quite shaken. That voice...why did it sound so familiar? Gray stood up and opened the door carefully, he had to close his eyes momentarily because of the brightness in the middle of that room. When his eyes focused he saw a man with scruffy looking white hair. Wait he recognized that hair!

"Lyon!?" He said happily surprised.

Lyon had a huge smile on his face, "Long time no see Gray. I knew I'd see you here someday!"

"Oh man! It's been years! This is so awesome, what division are you in?" He was overjoyed to see Lyon again.

Lyon quickly answered, "I'm in Lamia Scale. We do more covert operations there. A lot of out abilities help us blend in or hide in with the environment."

"Cool! I'm in-"

He cut Gray off, his sources already told him everything he needed to know, "I already heard. You got into Fairy tail. Good for you, I'm sure they would appreciate an ice wizard among their ranks."

Gray only had a stupid smile on his face.

"So why don't we go grab something to eat and talk? We have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

><p>Night five...he was sitting in his usual spot. A top a branch of one of the many trees near the grand walls of Magnolia. He watched and waited as the guards patrolled along, oblivious to his presence. The knights were so much fun to mess with but this was starting to get old. He wanted to do something new, he just didn't know what.<p>

Lucy was looking out to the dark and dusty road, it was late and she had just come off the job. But she couldn't stop herself from coming here...how did this happen again? That's right..._how was Gray doing? _She missed him so much, she just wanted to run along this dark path all the way to the capital. If only she had enough money for a carriage, or permission to join the knights as a fully fledged wizard. If she could she would do it in a heart beat if only to be close to him.

While she was spacing out something caught her eye in the tree tops. The moonlight reflecting softly off of a figure barely hiding in the leaves. It looked like a person? Who in their right mind would go out into the forest this late? They could need help, that and Lucy was curious. She approached carefully making sure none of the guards around the town were making their rounds near the gate.

She got closer and it was true. A young man with dark clothes, a white scarf, and pink hair was there in that tree. He seemed to be relaxing laying there with his arms behind his head. Lucy didn't recognize him as one of the guard. Maybe he didn't know it was dangerous? She walked over to the base of the tree looking up curiously. He glanced down at her and grinned, guess he was found out now.

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous!" She called up to him.

He sat up acknowledging her presence, "I'm not scared of some brainless monsters, I can take on any one of those freaks."

"Are you a wizard?" Now she was curious, who was this brave man?

"Not quite..." He smirked at her.

Not a wizard, was he an enemy? This wasn't looking good for Lucy now. But to be sure...

"A-Are you...a demon?" She stuttered afraid to ask, this whole thing could have been a mistake.

No, he wasn't a demon...technically. He was a wizard but it was more than that. He was a Dragon slayer. He stood and looked down on his unsuspecting prey, smirking before powering up. His body was engulfed in flames now. Lucy's pulse elevated and her fight or flight instincts started to kick in. This was most definitely a mistake...

He disappeared from her view using the leaves as a cover before leaping behind her back. "I'm your worst nightmare..." He whispered from behind her, his tone was husky and dark.

A sense of helplessness washed over her body. This guy or demon...what ever he may be obviously wasn't messing around. Should she do it? Her right hand trembled as it moved to the belt of her skirt to a small satchel. Then...he was in front of her. He boomed into loud laughter and pointed at her barely able to contain himself. Her heart rate dropped and she just stood in disbelief; shocked. If she was a wizard she would have attacked back by now, so no need for him to do anything rash.

"I really had you going!" He wiped the tears from his eyes but returned to a more serious tone, "I don't have business with casuals. Go home blondie."

She was frozen with her hand still above the satchel. Something seemed like it was going on with her, why wasn't she running away? Most normal people would have been long gone by now. He was growing more suspicious.

"Unless you aren't a casual..." He moved towards her as he spoke.

She started to feel that impending doom again. Not thinking she pulled out her keys...eliciting a very strong reaction from the young man. His eyes were wide at first, then he closed them getting into a battle ready stance, once they opened again they were fierce and ready for a fight.

"So...You're a wizard. I shoulda known." He sounded disappointed.

A magic circle appeared on the ground below him and he prepared his attack. Lucy never lost her focus, like she had been doing this for years. A magic circle appeared under her too as she held out one of her keys.

"FIRE DRAGON...ROAR!"

"OPEN! GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB!"

Due to the gate opening Lucy was able to dodge his roar by knocking the magic back with her own. Cancer was on the field and ready to go. The man in black charged at her, his fists on fire, striking at her face. It was a narrow miss, she fell down trying to dodge it.

"Hurry Cancer! Attack him!" She yelled out pointing at her assailant.

He stood there stupefied scissors in hand until he finally made a move. He went in for the cut and got a strand of the young man's pink hair.

"Oh hell no! I like my hair!" He said as he punched Cancer right out of existence and back into the spirit realm.

Lucy was on the ground, covered in dirt and bruised up from the fight. She stood and only looked at him more determined. Another key found it's way to her finger tips but he wasn't having any of that now. He approached her slowly and she backed up into a tree still in a battle ready stance. He lunged but curiously never took his eyes away from her determined gaze. The attack missed and his fist hit the tree behind her. They were so close to one another Lucy could feel his abnormally hot breath on her skin.

He gazed into her eyes, unmoving, like something had taken over him. This...he never felt **this** before. Why did she look so brave when she was the one backed up into a tree? Why did he look so horrified all of a sudden? Was there something that she knew and he didn't? Once he spotted those keys he wanted to kill her and take them from her possession but he was being stopped. His body wouldn't do what his mind was telling him. The young man's arm pulled back from the tree and he held it out in front of her.

"Zeref needs those keys. I can see why you're not a registered wizard...You don't need those and you're already defeated just hand them over." He still sounded serious and dark even though he was trying to reason with her.

Her eyes never wavered even for a moment, "Zeref!? So you do work for Zeref..."

She did have her suspicions, maybe this is one of the human defectors she had heard so much about? It was surprising that someone who seemed so determined just a moment ago would be asking her for what he could easily take. Surprising and a little strange. The way he looked at her it seemed as if he saw a ghost or something equally as horrifying. She wasn't going to give in or relay him pity though, these were her mothers keys. Her last memento of her long past mother that she loved so dearly. The determination that she bore into him continued.

He hated that look, "I- "

The young man was interrupted by the sound of footsteps and loud whistling. The guard was coming! Just as he backed off from her about to take off the tree behind Lucy started to fall over. That instant he didn't have time to think he sprung forward wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her down to the ground with him. That was the first time he had ever risked his life to save someone else out side of his 'home'. He jumped up to his feet not even checking to see if she was alright, the sound of people running towards them was only getting louder.

Lucy picked herself up from the ground, she sat curiously staring off at the figure now running away from her. She heard someone walk up to her and a hand extended itself to her. It was Levy? Levy was dressed in an all white knight uniform. That must make her one of the knights!

"Hey! I know you, you're that girl who works at the bar! Lucy was it?...What are you doing here!?" Levy was really concerned, she could see the fresh wounds.

Lucy was just dumb struck by what had just happened, "I was lured out here by some psychotic freak..."

Levy helped her up but she didn't want to leave her out here for long it was dangerous, "We've been trying to catch a demon around here. You really shouldn't wander around the woods this late it's when they like to prowl around."

"He was no demon, just some guy with fire magic." Lucy stated matter-a-factually.

Levy froze up; Fire magic? The demon she was looking for around here in particular uses some kind of fire attack. It could just be a coincidence but she had been hunting what ever this creature is for days...at this very spot. She was concerned now, why would a wizard be out here attacking people?

"So it's a human..." She paused for a moment in thought, "Everyone! Fall back!"

All of her underlings did as she commanded. Levy wasn't just any wizard knight she was the captain of the guards in Magnolia. They all looked up to her and respected her for her cunning. Lucy went home that night feeling bruised and defeated. This guy wasn't a demon, she was sure of it. If he was he wouldn't have tried to reason with her for the keys...or save her life.

The next day everything seemed normal, back to working at the bar, she even glanced over at that same tree to see if he was there. It was weird, she definitely didn't **want** to see him but she did feel the need to thank him. Even if it was his fault that she almost died, he could have killed her, he could have let her die. Lucy was convinced that somehow that guy wasn't bad. Later that night she returned home, same time as usual and got ready for bed. It was quiet like the dead of night...and suddenly she felt a chill. Her eyes wandered to the window over her bed and there on the windowsill...dark clothes...pink hair...white scarf. Her eyes widened, she was still in the middle of undressing herself to put on her pajamas.

"Hey."

It was so silent, if a pin were to drop everyone would be able to hear it. Lucy could feel the cold air making goosebumps crawl all over her skin. She was scared of him and **he** had found her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> So I have been taking this one kinda slow. There were a few other stories and things that I had to take care of before I could get back to this beautiful little piece. I hope you like it!


	5. Open Wounds

Dark, cool, calm, collected...like a deep and dark abyss. He approached the beautiful mystery...she was wandering around outside in the yard of the castle. Over the walls and to her side.

"Hey Sis..."

She was startled and turned around in a battle stance. Water now rising at the perpetrator's feet.

"Gajeel? You shouldn't sneak up on me like that. I almost trapped you in a water prison." A young woman with blue hair sighed relief.

"I'm here for the report. Any new celestial spirit mages?" He spoke business as usual.

She went back to a more serious demeanor, "I just returned. No one of interest has joined the knights."

"Damn, maybe they caught on to the inside job." Gajeel tried not to be too loud, it was hard with how annoyed he was.

Gajeel had acquired two more but they still needed three golden keys.

"I guess it's possible, after all most of the knights were killed without even putting up a fight." She looked away from him, aware of her own guilt.

She wasn't at all ashamed, this was what she **had** to do. No choice but to obey the words of Zeref...or be assassinated where she stand. It had it's benefits too...she couldn't lie, sometimes it was thrilling.

She wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned against a nearby tree in the castle's yard, "Where are you off to now?"

"Going back to check on the 'Prince'. He's been making a mess in Magnolia." Gajeel rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I feel like I'm baby sitting his ass."

"Just be careful we need to make sure to blend in until the time comes." She warned.

"Don't need to remind me, and stop worrying so much. I can take care of myself."

Gajeel jumped out and over the wall, taking his leave. The young woman returned indoors to her faction.

* * *

><p>Gray and Lyon were sitting down at a table in Fairy tails sector of the castle. It's been ages since they have even spoken to one another. Those many years back Lyon left their dead and bitter home and went to Magnolia. There he was picked up by the knights who at the time were picking up orphaned children to place them under protection. Many of the children grew up here in the castle and were trained to be the future hope of mankind. Gray lagged behind in the rubble for two whole years, he didn't want to leave his home so easily. That and it's not like he was alone, Lucy and her family were always there for him. Until the fateful day Layla passed away.<p>

In the end that's what drove him away...Lucy stopped talking to him and eventually locked herself away. It couldn't be helped, he had no reason to stay. So he said his goodbyes to the makeshift gravestones of his fallen family...and left everything behind. The town was never rebuilt, all that's left now are piles of ruble and faded memories. Painful memories that never really healed; Still open gashes across his heart. Why did Lyon drudge up those painful thoughts within him?

"You alright Gray? You look as if you've seen a ghost or something." Lyon didn't seem fazed, Gray was always a bit of a deep thinker.

"Nah, it's just been so long since I've been **home**."

"Oh is that all? Maybe we'll go back together sometime." Lyon smirked

"There isn't much to see anymore." Gray looked away obviously pained by the thought of the ruins.

"That's ok. The buildings aren't whats important."

Gray sat in silence for a while thinking about what he said. The people...the memories...those are the most precious.

"Gray...the reason I came to talk to you today is because I'm leaving soon. I knew I might not get another chance to do this." He looked Gray in the eyes trying to get his undivided attention, "I don't want there to be any hard feelings between us. We were like brothers once you know? And after the incident I still shut you out, I was a foolish child and I'm sorry."

"What's this about?"

"I'm going on a dangerous mission...and I don't know when I will be coming back." Lyon looked around the room carefully before continuing,"Have you heard that all of our celestial spirit mages have been murdered?"

"This is the first time hearing about it." Gray too became aware of his surroundings.

"I'm thinking it will be your last. The higher ups are keeping it hush hush. I think Zeref is finally on the move and it's a big one."

"Zeref...he's after celestial wizards?"

"It's more than that, all of the golden keys they had were also stolen. They are after the zodiac in particular."

_Zodiac? _Gray's thoughts instantly propelled him to the night Layla saved them. **She **had golden keys but what had happened to them after she died? Lucy...does Lucy have them? It's not like he asked but why wouldn't she tell him about that? They were a keepsake from her mother, it's not like she has to be able to use them per say. But that still meant she was in possible danger. Lyon watched as Gray nervously held the key that was around his neck, Grays eyes grew more and more intense.

It was almost as if the room around him faded, Gray whispered out loud alluding to his thoughts, "Lucy..."

Lyon caught that, "Lucy? You mean that little girl? You still talk to her?"

Gray's eyes looked horrified and he nodded slowly. He left her...this was a big mistake. Gray was about to jump out of his seat and go home right this second. He was feeling remarkably attached to the beautiful blonde. Suddenly the key around his neck felt heavy. It really meant more to him then he realized. He knew...he knew he was diving slowly into madness...but Lucy reached her hand out to him...

"What's with you?" Lyon's voice was growing more intense, the situation was elevating.

"She might be in danger!" Gray yelled out a little bit too loudly.

If he lost her now he would have nothing left!

"_What?_" He replied in disbelief.

"Her mother had golden zodiac keys. Lucy might still have them!" His right and smashed against the table they were sitting at.

Lyon leaned back and crossed his arms, "If that's true then I'll report it to my superiors. We can issue her protection."

Just then a woman with blue hair and deep dark eyes walked over to the table with two mugs of water. Gray relaxed himself not really sure who she was and realized he was making a ruckus.

"Lyon it's rare to see you around here." She spoke sweetly in Lyon's direction.

"Ah! Juvia!"

Her eyes wandered to the now shirtless Gray, her face went flush. She could almost feel the negative energy coming off of him, and his eyes. Juvia saw his dark and evil inner demons. It made her want to dive into his eyes and experience his internal sin. He was more cold than any demon she had ever seen and she was instantly attracted.

"Y-You guys looked thirsty so I got you some drinks." She sounded so nervous.

"Juvia, this is Gray fullbuster. Gray, this is the beautiful Juvia lockser. She's actually in your division, lucky you...I never get to enjoy her company." Lyon said rather bitter.

"It's nice to meet you." She bowed her head to him.

"Mmhmm..." He was way too distracted.

Her heart skipped a beat, how cold! Yet so very sexy...she swooned.

"About that...thing. I will take care of it right away, try not to worry about it so much. **You** are needed here. Hopefully we can speak like this again." Lyon stood up ready to head out, "Goodbye, Gray."

"Get back alive you hear?"

"Yeah...I'll try." He said softly leaving the room.

* * *

><p>This was almost too easy, humans are so vulnerable in times of peace. He walked atop the roofs following the sweet scent of his unsuspecting prey. It was the dead of night, and he had been sneaking around all night. <em>This is where her scent is strongest<em>, he stood at the edge of the roof over looking the street. No one was around, good. He dropped down using his left arm to hold himself in place, opening the window from the outside with his right hand. He felt a sudden dull pain in his left arm but he ignored it. Distracted by the sight of a beautiful woman with blonde hair undressing right in front of him. It was her...another side of her he hadn't seen. This was probably a mistake but he had already come this far so he decided to go all the way.

Using momentum he swung forward and perched right on top of the windowsill presumably attracting her attention. Her head turned with a wide open gait and momentarily fearful gaze. She held her sleeves up keeping the material of her shirt over her breasts. Her face flushed from the embarrassment of the whole situation.

"Hey."

She backed off slowly, maybe she really did know how to feel fear? He hopped over the bed and walked towards her. Lucy didn't know exactly what he had come for, she just knew she was afraid. Why did he find her and how? What did he want from her now? He came ever closer and she had no where else to go. Her back to the wall, breathing increasing.

"I need those keys and I don't feel like messing around, just hand em over."

He wants the keys! That's right...he said something last night about Zeref needing them.

"I can't do that! They belonged to my mother." Her resolve burned brighter.

He returned that look with disgust, "I hate those eyes."

Eyes of determination, a sense of justice, and a hint of freedom. Everything he hated but wanted to love about the outside world. His home was his coffin, and out here was his salvation. She represented everything he ever wanted, and he hated her for it. But he couldn't bring himself to shatter it, because deep inside he wanted to feel it too. Lucy stood her ground until she saw a drip of blood fall to the ground and hit the floor boards. It was almost painful to watch but he didn't flinch or even acknowledge the fact that blood had just come from his own appendage.

"Y-You're hurt!" She gasped pointing at his left arm.

He looked down at it and cursed under his breath, it must have reopened when he climbed in. He grabbed it trying to stop the bleeding, Lucy ran out of the room to the bathroom, coming back out with a few medical supplies. This time he was the one backing away. She had to be nuts if she though he would let her lay her hands on him. There was no reason for her to show him kindness, he was here to hurt her and take her keys. He wasn't a friend, he was a cold blooded killer. An enemy on the side of Zeref. Next thing he knew his jacket was off and she was wrapping up a large gash on the side of his arm.

This sudden urgency to take care of him wasn't a good one. She knew he wasn't on the side of the knights, if she was caught doing something like helping the enemy they would probably execute her. But she still did such a selfish act. He watched her carefully making sure she didn't try anything funny. Once she was done she put the remaining supplies away. He was sitting on the floor against the bed with his left arm sprawled out to the side.

He refused to look at her, "Stop looking at me with those eyes like I owe you something...because I assure you I don't."

She knelt down next to him facing in his direction, "You...didn't kill me that day and you saved me from that tree. I owe you my life. I'm not asking for anything in return, I just wanted to thank you."

He raised his eyebrow, that's right...that night. It was almost on instinct when he grabbed her and pulled her to safety. The room was filled with a sudden long silence. This was weird, being helped by an enemy. What was he supposed to do now...hurt the woman who dared to show him some compassion when he needed it? The thoughts spun around like a whirlwind. Why should he care, she's just another wizard.

"So...you really work for Zeref?" She spoke softly trying to work out her own inner conflict.

_What? _Why was it that when she spoke he felt his heart skip a beat. She wasn't that strong so why was he so afraid? He didn't answer.

She continued, "You're a human, so why be on the side of evil?"

No one had ever asked him something like that before **seriously** wanting an answer. It felt like he owed her that answer somehow, despite the fact that he said he didn't owe her anything. Her eyes were so expressive...like a doorway into her subconscious. He found himself staring into them trying to find his own answers.

He scoffed, "Evil...I was raised by him. Me and my brothers and sisters."

He's only seen Zeref once...and that was so long ago. He wasn't really lying to her though, without Zeref around he probably wouldn't be who he is...or alive for that matter.

"I've only heard horrible stories and remember terrifying things...demons and Zeref's evil plans of domination. No one has ever spoken that way about Zeref, at least not to me."

Her words were so sincere, did she really care? He couldn't help but feel like this was some kind of ploy to take him out or something.

"What's your name?"

But he let his guard down anyway...

"Natsu."

Completely at her mercy.

She wore a soft smile, "Natsu."

Was this really what he wanted...to tell this stranger his name? She was easy to talk to, different. A feeling bubbled from within him. That burning hate he felt towards her...his secret desire to be free. He wanted it more than anything now. Talking to her made him feel closer to that goal then he ever had before. Like the look in her eyes was suddenly attainable. His breathing increased, he just realized how close this woman actually was to his body.

"W-What are you doing?"

She leaned in examining his face, "I'm curious, you **are ** a human right? Not some demon in disguise?"

"You're such a **weirdo**!" He stood up trying to avoid this strange situation.

"I am not!" She followed right after him.

He needed to get out of here before she flooded his head with any more ideas. Oh wait...the mission. Natsu looked over to the satchel on her belt sadly. If he left that means he failed his mission...and Gajeel would eventually have to do it himself. Which meant this woman would die if he didn't take her keys. Natsu went for the window and climbed out wanting to avoid her. Then he booked it to the nearest wall.

He was going to come back and try again...because for some reason the last thing he wanted was for her to die. It hurt to think about and he didn't know why. Once out of immediate danger he relaxed against a tree. Oh no he forgot his jacket! Now he definitely didn't have a choice, tomorrow night he would visit her again. His eyes fell on his left arm wrapped neatly in bandages.

This is the first time...someone's treated his wounds...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you like how this is going. It's a lot of fun to write thank you for reading!


	6. Choices

**Author's note: **I'm back~ Are you ready!?

* * *

><p>This was probably the longest night Gray has ever had to experience. Tossing and turning in his bed thinking about the horrible things that could be happening right now. There is no way Lucy has those keys! If she did he would know, right!? But could she...could Lucy be in danger right now? Is it something she kept away from him? In the end who can really say if she is safe or not? Gray has to be here, where he belongs. With the other wizards fighting for the same thing, at least mostly. His driving force was not to protect but to merely avenge which drove him apart from the pack.<p>

The cravings were starting to get harder to _ignore_.

And the more he thought about Lucy being hurt by demons the more his blood boiled to the point of near _insanity_.

She just needed to listen to his advice and then she will be fine. Don't talk to strangers, don't leave yourself vulnerable, **don't **trust **anyone**. It's unfortunate that Lucy can't help herself. She's just too good of a person to let someone suffer while she stands by and watches. In the far reaches of Gray's mind he knew that it was true. The more intense this battle gets the more danger she's going to be in and there is no way she will be able to pull herself away. It was only a matter of time before she got herself sucked in. And it was going to be his fault too. The longing in her eyes when he left was hard to ignore. Like she was being gravitated towards him. He half expected her to show up by now because of how badly she wanted to help him.

Part of him wanted to see her face again. The other side didn't want anything to do with her anymore. His chest hurt when he imagined her face. So much attachment that he didn't want because when something you love is ripped from you the scar is so deep it creates a chasm in your soul! You just want to let it go...bury it away and lock it with a key. Just so you can continue to live on.

But he couldn't forget **her**.

Suddenly the woman from his dreams that appeared that day and Lucy had become one and the same. Now when he pictures the one in armor he can only see Lucy's face and features. It was a strange sensation that left him breathless. Relaxing and intoxicating but now his mind wouldn't sleep, only imagine her standing there before him. The place in his heart that was barren like a desert suddenly had an oasis that was seeping into the sand allowing for life to spring and it was all her fault. Giving him feelings he forgot he had...bursting with emotions, but the hatred he cultivated fought back.

It was as if there were two of him in side of his body that wanted polar opposite things. An epic internal struggle that he needed to power through. Should he give in to this strange new infatuation with Lucy or succumb to his dark thoughts of revenge and anger!? He didn't know! Could he give up what he worked so hard to achieve!? Would he _dare_? Even if he loved her more than he hated **them** is it even possible to stop walking this path now?

His body's temperature started to rise and his breathing increased to a sporadic marathon of the lungs. He sat up and covered his face trying to calm himself down. Revenge was his life. His sole reason for living and making it this far. The blood and sweat he poured into his mission would be all for naught if he gave it all up now. All this thinking was making him physically sick.

"No...I can't. I can't stop now...I need to- I **want** to kill them. **All of them****!**"

Gray had been sucked into his own little world, he didn't even notice the sound of knocking coming from the other side of his door.

"Excuse me...Gray? I don't mean to disturb you if you are busy but it's imperative I speak with you."

Gray's heart nearly skipped a beat. That voice sent him spiraling back into the real world. He had no idea that someone was outside of his room! How long had they been listening? Actually, he recognized that voice. Something familiar, a woman, it was soft but very domineering.

He was nervous unsure of how much she may have heard, "Who is it?"

"It's Juvia. I came here to recruit you for a mission."

_A mission!?_ Gray laid back down against the soft fabric of his bed and let out an exasperated sigh, _Finally...it was about damn time they gave me a mission. _

He didn't want to look at the clock, he knew for sure it was at least morning time "When are we going?"

"It's about 5:30 in the morning now so...you have ten minutes. I expect to see you down stairs by then, ready to go."

Gray had a tired smirk on his face, "I'll be there. See you soon."

A sleepless night filled with extensive amounts of anxiety...

But headaches abound, this was what he was waiting for! A mission, one preferably where they would need to take on demons. After he heard her walk away Gray sat up and started to throw things together. He wouldn't let the thoughts of Lucy distract him. This was what he wanted more than anything. To slaughter countless monsters and destroy every trace of their bodies!

"I'm not going to let some demons defeat me!"

* * *

><p>Natsu was following her scent again. Tonight it was very rainy...but still very warm. A light fog was rolling in over the streets as time went by. Lucy left her job promptly at closing tonight so she could rush home. As usually Natsu ran across the roof tops following her every move. He was curious and getting more brave...seeking insight into the way she lived her life.<p>

She didn't have an umbrella or anything so she was running as fast as she could. Until she stopped dead in her tracks, looking deep into the alley way beside her. Natsu froze and peered into the darkness trying to see what must have spooked her. She took a step forward and bent down, eventually falling to her knees. Lucy reached out and picked up a small bundle of blue fur. It had to be some kind of animal Natsu thought. He knew she was weird but...who would normally stop to help a stray beast? Natsu grabbed his left arm. If anyone did it _would_ probably be her. Natsu jumped down and silently watched, helplessly standing there in the rain as Lucy ran off in the direction of her home. For a second he could have swore she sprout white angelic like wings. He shook his head causing them to disperse...definitely his imagination. They did seem to suit her well though, didn't they?

Man they were polar opposites. Natsu was dark, raised by demons. He's seen and done horrible things. And here before him was someone who was innocent and probably never did anything wrong. Though it's not quite possible to be quite so pure...he'd like to believe she was. Maybe she just didn't know how to hurt someone.

_So naive_...

He stalked slowly, watching over her as she carry the blue ball of fluff home. Once he got to her apartment Lucy was already upstairs in the kitchen probably fixing something to eat. Natsu climbed up being careful to not further injure his left arm and went in through the already open window. You would think she would have it locked after last night. He took the small leap over her bed and looked around. His jacket was folded up on the table...she had to know he would come back for it. Wow...she really **is **naive. He picked it up and put it on...it smelled like her now. What did she put it on or something?

Nah, it's probably just because it was in her room for too long. Natsu sat down on the floor and observed the light blue animal Lucy had just saved. It was a cat who looked like it hadn't eaten or bathed in weeks. The rain may have even made him sick. An odd little cat...he was sitting up with a towel wrapped around his body. Natsu didn't notice Lucy walk in but she walked by him with a plate and set it down on the floor. On it were slices of raw fish probably much more than this blue feline could eat...maybe. The cat looked up at her unsure and she knelt down and gave him a gentle pat on the head.

"You looked so hungry...I had fish in my fridge. I hope you like it, don't be shy just eat it."

The blue creature's eyes started to water as he picked up a piece of the fish and started to eat it slowly. Which was then followed by a fast pace devour! He was so hungry he forgot all sense of control. Natsu watched curiously...wondering what Lucy would do next. She left ignoring his presence and went back to the kitchen to clean up the rest of the mess she made. He scooted closer to the small cat.

Natsu felt like a child who had made a new friend. The cat looked friendly enough and he was kinda cute and little.

"Hey little buddy..."

The feline looked up and gave a terrified yelp. Did he really look that scary?

Natsu chuckled and reached out to pet the poor frightened kitten, "You don't have to be scared."

Lucy finished what she was doing and stood in the doorway, arms crossed against her abdomen. She drunk in the scene before her. This magic user who worked for Zeref, correction...**raised** by Zeref, had a soft side. She was surprised that he could be so warm to another living thing. He had only been abrasive to her since they had met.

Natsu knew she was there, without looking up from his new furry companion he spoke, "Is this what your game is? To help injured and needy creatures deep in the night?"

There we go again...that attitude problem. It was like he was mad she helped him but at the same time based on his expression he was almost happy she did. It kind of shook her resolve a little bit. Natsu wasn't really a bad person, right? She knew that it had to be true deep inside and even though she wanted to deny it she really wanted to see him again. It was weird...she barely knew him and he was so rude to her. Lucy was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She could see past his exterior into his core and there in that lonely world he was broken. She wanted to fix it.

"I can't just look away when someone needs help. It's just not who I am. I'm not weak and I can take care of myself and others...I just need to be given that chance."

She wanted to help him. That's why she didn't lock the window. Lucy knew he would come back. Natsu didn't respond to her words, he only sat in thought and looked at the now full blue ball of fur in front of him. His stomach hurt because he could only think about ways to take her keys away. The only situation that crossed his mind was destroying her. If he did this little guy wouldn't have a home. What of the other living things Lucy could potentially save? Natsu could end her right here and now...and that future where she does wonderful things would cease to exist. But then he might never get to see his father again...

Should he do it? This wouldn't be the first time or the last. His head raised and his eyes stared intensely at her. Lucy seemed worried at first but she relaxed. Would it be worth it? She's barely experienced living and he wanted to take it away. This isn't right...she's too kind and forgiving. If he killed her she might even forgive him for it...he looked away with sad eyes. He was so conflicted, hesitating at the sight of this beautiful woman. How could he!? Maybe only to save her from being killed by Gajeel! But even then! He can't bring himself to destroy something so precious.

His eyes momentarily went wide from his own thoughts. This was too weird...did he really think of her like that? Her life is somehow important to him...some **person**, a **human**, that he doesn't even **know**.

"You really are a weirdo."

"I'm not a weirdo...my **name **is Lucy!" She looked away from him with an angry sneer on her face.

Natsu scoffed, "Whatever, so what are you planning to name this little guy?"

Lucy walked over and plopped down next to them, "Well...whenever I look at him I feel really...Happy! Maybe I should name him Happy?"

The cats eyes lit up and he nodded viciously.

"I guess he likes it. I probably would have picked something different though. Like Fireball! Or Emperor Explosive!" He was a bit too enthusiastic.

Lucy watched quietly while Natsu played around with Happy. She couldn't stop herself from smiling. Maybe in a different world they could have been friends and wouldn't have to feel this hatred. In a different world...being together in this way wouldn't be wrong.

Natsu grinned while he rolled around on the floor with his new furry friend. The world and all it's worries melted away. Why couldn't this be his reality? Natsu stopped suddenly, a horrified look about his face. A smell had met his nostrils and he rose to his feet instantly, alertness shot up, he forgot everything he was doing. _Gajeel_..._He's here_. Lucy stood up with him just as quick.

"What's wrong?" She was concerned, he seemed so complacent moments ago.

He had a sense of urgency in his voice, "I gotta go."

Natsu's eyes never left hers as he walked away. What was going through that head of hers? He made it to her window and hopped back on the windowsill ready to depart.

"Wait!" He turned his head back and her eyes darted away, "Am I...going to see you again?"

She **wanted** him to come back? So stupid...really...how dumb could you be? He didn't know what to think or feel, his eyes closed. In the end he probably would have to return here. But if he did...

"I don't know. You should hope that I don't have to." His voice was dark again.

Natsu wanted her to be afraid and to stay away from him. He was dangerous to be around and not just because he might hurt her. But if he can pretend they never met and Gajeel never finds out about her then she would be safe. He jumped off and down to the street, racing off into the distance to meet Gajeel. He could smell him on the outskirts of town.

Lucy stood there with a conflicted look upon her face. She just reacted with her heart instead of thinking with her head. Natsu was reaching out for help...she wanted to pull him away from all that. This was such a bad spot for her to be in...why would she want him back here? The whole thing was so very bad.

Natsu looked back to her apartment...there was no way he could do it. No matter how he thought about it Lucy didn't deserve to die.

That...and he liked the way her name rolled off his tongue, "_Luce_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I have been writing very slowly because of some personal and medical things that have been going on. I apologize for not being able to post chapters as fast as I used to. I am trying but it has been hard. I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
